Rhulan vs the Devil
by Rhuen
Summary: The red devil has been rescued from the dark void into which he was sent by the heroes of light by his father the Darkness. He is now tasked with a new mission, the conquest of the swords, sorcery, and high tech world of Aesperia. He will however have to face its soldiers and its current empress Rhulan the Sorceress.


In a far away magical land there once was a devil, a dark lord of evil and darkness who wished to bathe the world in eternal night. To this end he seduced an under age girl and took the horn of a unicorn. A troop of heroes, a young man, some elves, and even a fairy rose up against him. With the rebirth of innocence and the light of dawn they sent the red devil through a portal into the depths of space saving their world. Unbeknownst to them evil does not die so easily. Through the void he floated until colliding with something else, a creature of utter darkness, writhing shadows, and madness. Or perhaps it sought him out.

"My son," says the entity, "I sense an imbalance in the forces of good and evil, a chaotic force has been unleashed tipping the scales towards good. You must stop it."

"Yes father," says the devil, "I will bring darkness to the land, evil shall fill the hearts of beast and man."

"Go," says the darkness, its very body, if that was a body, twists and turns into a portal sucking in the devil and sending him to land in a new place.

A little town, a quaint little place with its whimsical looking houses, cobblestone streets, and peasants going about their tasks. The silence is disrupted by screams as a fiery portal appears and out steps the large red skinned, giant black horned devil. As he appears the sky turns black with clouds, and snow begins to fall.

"Yes," says the devil, "the darkness, the cold. This world shall be entombed in ice…"

*kaboom!*

A blue energy bolt explodes on the devils back knocking him forward a little bit before he steadies himself on his cloven hooves. Behind him a swordsman stands, his sword glowing blue.

"Are you the hero I was told about?" says the devil, "the chaotic one slaying evil?"

"Captain," says another man coming from the other side, his sword glowing red.

"Stand back," says the first man, "we don't know what this demon is capable of…other than controlling the weather."

A few more men arrive all swords drawn and glowing various colors.

"Come at me heroes." says the devil, "show me what you can do. I shall show you dread and fear, fill your hearts and those you would protect with the coldness of despair."

"Psionic Pulse!" yells one guard summoning a shock wave from his sideways turned sword. It throws the air and nearby debris around but doesn't phase the devil.

"Chi Bomb!" yells the captain throwing another blue sphere. The devil turns up his hands and summons a mighty flame that surrounds the blue sphere making it explode. The captain is thrown backwards by the intense explosion.

"Still alive?" asks the devil, "how resilient your people must be. It will be a pleasure to subjugate such strong souls."

"Wind Slicer!" yells another guard sending a green blade of wind flying at the horned devil.

A mighty black blade appears from the darkness a voice instantly in the devil's mind from the dark force, "use this my son."

With a mighty swing the devil cuts through the attack.

"Stand down!" comes the voice of Rhulan from above as the clouds vanish, yet the sky is still dark, the very sky of this world twisting and turning like a sea of darkness.

"How peculiar," says the devil.

"I am the one you seek," says Rhulan, "and how kind of you and your master to bring the final opponent on the list to me. You certainly are a step up from the mortal fools I slew just now before returning."

"You are this world's champion?" says the devil, "a mere woman?"

"No," says Rhulan as she summons from a black portal the Seraphim Sword, "I am this world's ruler. I am the Empress Rhulan, the Celestial Sorceress, the goddess of this land."

"All the better," says the devil as he swings his sword unleashing a wave of fire.

Rhulan's sword glows blue as it slashes through the fire wave.

*clang*

The devil blocks her sword with his own as she comes in close.

"Impressive," says Rhulan, "but you are weak!"

With a mighty thrust she sends the devil flying backwards through the street.

In a span of time shorter than the blink of an eye Rhulan un-summons her sword and flies past the devil. From behind she upper cuts him into the air. As he flies up it becomes apparent that the wavy darkness is not the sky but a curtain between heaven and earth. He flies into it followed shortly behind by Rhulan.

The devil finds himself landing, on one knee, in a new place, yet it looks so similar to where they were save for being a very empty town.

Rhulan floats down behind him, in her hand a clear sphere appears with a green aura around it and swirl pattern inside it.

"Wind Sphere!" yells Rhulan throwing the sphere which upon impact with the ground beneath the devil turns into a green cyclone throwing the devil into the air. He lands on his feet.

"I am eternal," he says, "no matter what you try sorceress, self proclaimed goddess, I will not…there is light here?"

The landscape is sunny yet casts no shadows, the air is still and silent, no birds to be heard.

Rhulan begins to laugh, "Just now noticing the false light? Your aura speaks volumes, as did your entrance to Aesperia. I could have just as easily have transported you to a sunny place. But I felt this was far more poetic. Welcome to Hell."

"What?" says the devil, "I am the dark lord, the prince of darkness and evil. There is nothing…"

"Oh shut up," says Rhulan, "if you are so certain then just stand there and die."

"Inferno Blast!" yells Rhulan unleashing the white hot flame.

The ground is scorched, the land burnt, yet the devil remains unharmed his sword before him.

"Huh," says Rhulan, "fire and ice…kind of cheap, but I can deal with that."

Rhulan aims her hand at him, "Plasma Beam!"

The blue beam of destructive energy is split by the sword the devil is holding.

A sigil appears before Rhulan as she chants.

"I call upon thou whose scales are more crimson than the setting sun.

whose eyes shine brighter than a thousand torches.

whose fangs can dishearten even the bravest of gods.

whose breath can wither and decay the oldest and wisest of trees.

I call upon you to decay and corrupt that which stands before me.

Will of Corruption!

Nidhogg!"

A pink beam blasts from the sigil before Rhulan. The devil slashes at the beam, however rather than be split the beam turns to mist and soaks into the blade. The blade cracks and turns to dust.

"Well," says Rhulan at least we know the root eating dragon is superior to what ever made your little toothpick."

Her wicked smile and look of death in her eyes throws the devil off his guard as he clinches his fist around the dust. Fire rises around him.

"Enough of this," says Rhulan, "your best trick is obviously your durability, so let's put it to the test."

He summons a fire ball and sends it into the air, however given her height it comes apart before even reaching her.

She *shrugs*, "well time to die, I tried to make it look glorious and interesting given how boring my last few fights were but decapitation it is you one trick no tricks demon."

Rhulan's hand glows with dark red energy. She flies faster than even this supernatural monster can see coming up behind him, she swings her hand as though to karate chop the devil in the neck. She yells out "Demon's Rapier!" as her hand slices through his neck like a hot knife through butter. She grabs one of the horns holding the head aloft as the body falls over.

As she steps back the head speaks, "I am eternal, I can not die!"

The body stands up again.

As the head laughs Rhulan tosses it aside.

Her eyes glow violet as a violet fiery energy surrounds her. She holds her hands out and brings them together while yelling out, "Mystic Destroyer!".

A massive violet energy beam leaves a path of twisted earth as it engulfs the body of the devil destroying it utterly.

She stands over the head, whose eyes show only hatred and speaks no words.

"Mystic Bolt," says Rhulan coldly as a violet fire ball like bolt blasts the head leaving only a crater and a few pieces of horn. Rhulan opens a portal and vanishes.

A moment later the horns melt and come together, the lava forms a tiny body, a tiny copy of the devil.

"I will remember this," says the devil, "I will not under-estimate you again sorceress."

A black leather boot comes into his view. Looking up he sees an athletic woman wearing black leather armor, blue skin, and aerodynamic horns on the sides her head above her pointed ears.

She reaches down and picks up the devil.

"Well aren't you a cute little Red Devil," says the woman, "never seen a miniature red devil before though."

"Un-hand me woman," says the devil, "I am the dark lord I am…what are…"

She stuffs him into her blue cleavage as she flies into the air faster than the devil ever dared dream of traveling. She lands at a penthouse of a sky scrapper. She takes out the devil and sets him down on a table.

"So," says the woman, "are you what I sensed earlier…no…hmm…ah ha! I see it now, you must have limitless regeneration as one of your special traits and this is what all that was left over after the Celestial Sorceress killed you…"

She nods happy with herself, "Yep, that was her I sensed, the other much lower power signature was you then. Man you were way out of your league. But don't worry…"

A fire breaks out on the table, "I am the dark lord, you will show me the respect I…hey.."

She picks him up completely un-harmed by the man and pats out the fire on her table.

"As I was saying," she continues carrying the struggling devil around, "I am going to make it so you never have to fight her again, because you will be mine, all mine, you cute little devil doll."

Her smile actually brings shivers up the devil's back.

"I am darkness, I am hate," says the devil but is cut off by a flick of the finger to his head knocking him out.

"There you go Endara," says a sweet soft voice.

The devil opens his eyes to find himself on a table in a different room, something British Traditional in style and furnishing. His body feels funny, not growing, no fire inside as he felt before while regenerating slowly. Before him, giant to him, is a small woman with ample bosom and long green hair.

"Thank you Misaline," says Endara, "hear that my little toy, you will forever be this size, and your new body is made of very durable materials so you don't have to worry about rough play."

"May you both have many years of happy playtimes," says Misaline so sweetly it actually scares the devil.

"Madness," thinks the devil, "what madness is this?"

And so it was that the devil, prince of evil and darkness and all that rot was defeated in battle soundly by a sorceress his own father the dark eldritch horror of the cold dark void sent him after and found himself later turned into the play thing of Overlord Endara, ruler of the first layer of the hell of another world; changed permanently into a small toy by the unfathomable powers of the sorceress Misaline.

"seriously," says Rhulan in her bed chambers awakened by the goddess who related these events to her, "That low class over the top demon could survive that?"

*Don't you care about its fate?* projects the goddess.

"Not really," says Rhulan sitting up from her bed, the sheets falling off her amble bare chest and revealing two gorgeous woman sleeping on either side of her whose murmurs display their protest at having their empress leave their twin embrace, "I was sleeping just now after all. Besides if Endara and Misaline want to play toy shop and dress that thing up in pink dresses and have tea parties they can do that all they want. If you want that thing permanently dead, you take it up with them. I'm not about to tell either Endara or Misaline I plan to take one of their toys away. So good night."

Rhulan lies back, the two woman snuggling up to her and wrapping their arms back around her with happy murmurs, if awake pretending they didn't hear anything that just happened, if not, no matter in either case Rhulan would never bring it up and neither would they.

The goddess vanishes.


End file.
